


Google Traditore

by Soul_Dolmayan



Category: Måneskin (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Dolmayan/pseuds/Soul_Dolmayan
Summary: [Scritta per il compleanno di Ethan.]Di dubbi linguistici, asterischi sbilenchi e batteristi puntigliosi.





	Google Traditore

**Google Traditore**

“Allora… qui lo traduce come _I don’t care_.”  
“Perfetto!” Damiano schioccò le dita con fare soddisfatto e prese in mano la penna. “Allora scrivo: _we don’t care a fuck about you_ ” dichiarò, scandendo una a una le parole mentre le annotava sul suo quadernino.  
Ethan sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo cellulare, su cui era aperta la pagina di Google Traduttore, e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non è che io sia proprio un genio in inglese, ma… non si dovrebbe dire _I don’t give a fuck_?”  
Il cantante arricciò il naso e diede un’altra occhiata al foglio. “ _Care_ , _give_ … forse hai ragione, ma magari si può dire in entrambi i modi! Vabbè, facciamo che chiariremo questo dubbio più avanti!” Detto questo, abbozzò uno sbilenco asterisco accanto alla parola _care_ e scarabocchiò qualcos’altro a bordo pagina. “Ora… c’è questo verso, quello prima, che devo tradurre. _Questa è la mia storia e io ci conto_ … _this is my story and_ … come si dice contare?”  
Ethan si strinse nelle spalle. “Un attimo, lo cerco.”  
“Tu che ami tanto la matematica e ti piace contare, non sai nemmeno come si traduce in inglese?” lo punzecchiò Damiano, allungandosi per dargli un colpetto sul ginocchio con la punta della penna.  
“Tu che vuoi scrivere testi in inglese, non sai l’inglese?” ribatté l’altro con un sorrisetto beffardo.  
“Eh, ma che stronzo!”  
“Comunque si dice _count_.”  
“ _Count_ , giusto! Lo sapevo, ma non me lo ricordavo!” si illuminò Damiano, prendendo nota.  
“Sì, certo…”  
“Quindi sarebbe… _this is my story and I count it_.”  
Ethan annuì. “Suona bene, speriamo sia giusto.”  
“Se non lo è, la figura di merda ce la faccio io…” borbottò il cantante, tirandosi indietro i capelli con un gesto frettoloso.  
“Ciao! Che combinate?” Victoria irruppe nella stanza con un sorriso smagliante e si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, sbirciando il quadernino che Damiano teneva sulle ginocchia. “Mamma mia, che è questo campo di battaglia?”  
“Un nuovo testo! In realtà lo stiamo ancora formulando e traducendo” spiegò Damiano con orgoglio.  
La ragazza afferrò l’oggetto, esaminò il foglio per qualche istante e sbuffò. “Ma hai scritto _don’t_ senza l’apostrofo, tutto attaccato!”  
“Lo so come si scrive, ma andavo di fretta!” si giustificò lui, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ethan scoppiò a ridere. “D’accordo che io con le lingue sono ignorante come una pietra, ma almeno non mi cimento in cose che non so fare!”  
“Andate a fanculo! E poi l’apostrofo non lo devo mica pronunciare quando canto” borbottò Damiano, strappando il quaderno dalle mani della ragazza.  
“E comunque questo lo sostituirei con _I’ve been beggin’_.” Victoria indicò un punto al centro del foglio. “E metti un po’ d’ordine, che questa pagina è come la tua testa e non si capisce un cazzo” concluse, prima di allontanarsi per cercare chissà cosa su una mensola.  
Preso dalla curiosità, Ethan si sporse verso Damiano per dare un’occhiata al quaderno e ciò che vide non gli piacque affatto: intere frasi barrate e cancellate in malo modo, parole scarabocchiate approssimativamente senza seguire le righe, asterischi e altri simboli indecifrabili e perfino qualche lettera accavallata.  
Tutto quel disordine era estremamente irritante!  
“Certo che potresti almeno copiarlo in bella…”  
Damiano gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice. “Ma se non abbiamo ancora finito!”  
“Dai qua. Mi viene il mal di testa solo a vedere tutto questo casino” disse Ethan, appropriandosi del suo materiale e voltando pagina. “Te lo ricopio io, magari in una grafia leggibile e con gli apostrofi corretti.”  
Damiano sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Che batterista puntiglioso gli era toccato…

Trovate tutte le mie storie originali e le mie fanfic su EFP: [Soul Dolmayan](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=855959)

**Author's Note:**

> AUGURI ETHAAAAAAN *________*  
> Aaah, mi era mancato un sacco scrivere in questa categoria! Anche se mi viene tremendamente difficile, lo ammetto XD e non riesco assolutamente a riportare in maniera naturale i dialoghi tra i ragazzi, non essendo di Roma, quindi nemmeno ci provo ahahah!  
> Ma bando alle ciance! Oggi il nostro adorabile e adorato batterista ha compiuto vent’anni e non poteva mancare una mia storiella idiota, come per gli altri componenti della band! E stavolta è davvero moooolto idiota XD  
> Infatti ho tipo realizzato uno dei miei più grandi sogni (?), ovvero raccontare di un momento in cui i ragazzi si prodigano a scrivere uno dei loro testi in inglese (nello specifico quello di Fear For Nobody) aiutati da Google Traduttore AHAHAHAH! Ora, io non so se effettivamente la stesura dei loro testi avvenga secondo queste dinamiche, ma io non faccio nessuna fatica a immaginare la scena – sarà che le frasi sono molto sbilenche AHAHAHAH Damiano io ti voglio bene ma forse in italiano ti trovi più a tuo agio ^^  
> E ho pensato a Ethan come supporto per il cantante perché so che il batterista non è proprio un asso in inglese: una volta ho visto un’intervista che hanno fatto a Londra e la sua pronuncia lasciava parecchio a desiderare (mamma mia quanto lo capisco…)  
> Vic invece è tipo un genio dell’inglese, lo parla stra bene, ed ecco ce arriva a correggere tutti gli errori di Damiano AHAHAH potrei scrivere un libro su loro che battibeccano!  
> Il titolo è ovviamente un gioco di parole su Google Traduttore, che a volte diventa appunto “traditore” perché non sempre dà risultati di senso compiuto :P  
> Ultima nota (poi la pianto, perché queste NdA stanno diventando più lunghe della storia ahahah): mi piace un sacco immaginare Ethan come una persona estremamente ordinata e sensibile al disordine altrui, non poteva non dare di matto vedendo la pagina piena di scarabocchi XD e da uno a cui piace disegnare labirinti me lo aspetterei!  
> Che dire? Spero che questa cretinata – di cui non sono molto soddisfatta, ma amen – possa piacere, e faccio ancora tantissimi auguri a Ethan, batterista straordinario e ragazzo d’oro *____*  
> Alla prossima!!! ♥


End file.
